Dañado
by KateLilly
Summary: Taking them to a hatch,a small room filled with metal,the three meet a girl from the flight that was taken the day after the crash.But she’s not normal.Which is why the others took her.R&R!Skate,Jate,KateOC Friendship[Season2 Spoilers]ReWritten[Season3]
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost _in anyway, no matter how much I wish upon a star. I do not own the canon characters such as Jack, Kate, Sawyer, ect. I only own my character, my plot, and my imagination.

**A/N: **Okay… this is set RIGHT after the Season 2 finale. Based on what happens to Kate, Sawyer, and Jack, of course we will go to other characters in the camps. After you read please review. I am hoping to draw at least a little attention.

**Summary: **Taking them to a hatch, a small room filled with metal, the three meet a girl from the flight that was taken the day after the crash. But she's not normal. Which is why the others took her.

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Some Graphic Violence, Language, and Mature Themes)

**Chapter Rating: **PG

**Dañado**

Introduction

**Season Three/Episode One/Part One- Trapped**

"Get up," said one of the others after Hurley was out of sight and Michael far gone.

A girl helped pick Kate up, who was struggling to get free.

"Stop moving," she heard the girl whisper.

That just made Kate struggle even more. But she stopped when the supposed Henry Gale hit her in the stomach.

"Stop moving," he said.

Kate whimpered slightly, the tender skin of her stomach bruising.

She looked over at Sawyer who looked concerned and then she looked at Jack as they were walking who was looking at her asking with his eyes not to struggle.

"You okay?" she heard the girl whisper from behind her.

Kate looked confused; trying to look behind her but the girl put her hand on her head and moved it straight.

"They can't know I'm talking to you," she said. "So, you okay? I mean besides the fact that your stomach is probably bruising and the fact that Michael lied?"

Kate nodded slightly. She was confused. But she didn't have time to think before they opened a hatch door and the girl pushed her in.

When they entered all three saw another girl sitting on her knees, hands bound behind her back like them and gagged, once fair skin bruised, dirty, and cut, messy hair behind her ears but some small strings covered her face. Her amazing green eyes watched them as they sat down next to her.

They watched as one of them conversed with another in whisper, small talk, a different language. A nod from one and then a nod to the rest, this time someone else helping Kate up, the girl that had helped her before helping the other girl up.

They walked down a white hall, nothing marked, no color, just white. It could hurt your eyes, and it made you nauseous. The only color was metal pipes above your head that leaked and hissed every now and then.

The others stopped in front of a door and opened it unbinding the bonds that held Kate's hands behind her back before pushing her in.

"Don't try and get out," said one before doing the same to Jack and Sawyer who removed their gags along with Kate. And finally the girl. They whispered something in her ear which made her close her eyes and grimace as if she were in pain. And then she nodded before they undid her bonds and pushed her in, closing the metal door.

The room was not very big, concrete all the way; metal here and there, pipes leaking.

The girl removed her gag and sat down. She watched the door intently as if waiting for something, hoping for something. But nothing came.

The girls green capris were torn here and there, very dirty, and her black shirt was dirty with mud and dirt. Her messy hair was slightly neater then first thought when she had the gag in her mouth. Her green eyes blazed as they watched the door.

"What's your name?" asked Jack.

She snapped out of her thoughts, remembering she was not alone, answering their question.

"Katy," she said.

"Katy?" asked Kate.

The girl nodded, moving her eyes back to the door.

"How long have you been here?" asked Jack.

"Almost three months give or take," she said not moving her eyes away from the door.

"How old are you?" asked Kate this time.

"Almost thirteen," said the girl still staring at the door.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Jack.

"I'm waiting to see if they'll bring my little sister in or not," said Katy moving her eyes to look at them.

"You have a little sister here?" asked Sawyer.

The girl nodded, bringing her eyes down to the dirty floor.

"What happened to her?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," said Katy.

**A/N: **Okay… was that okay for an introduction? Because everyone keeps telling me I write introductions to short, but then again they always think it's the first chapter. My writing style is short intros are at the beginning. So there you go, three whole pages of my intro. Review! **xXx Kate xXx**


	2. Trapped 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost _in anyway, no matter how much I wish upon a star. I do not own the canon characters such as Jack, Kate, Sawyer, ect. I only own my character, my plot, and my imagination.

**A/N: **Okay… this is set RIGHT after the Season 2 finale. Based on what happens to Kate, Sawyer, and Jack, of course we will go to other characters in the camps. After you read please review. I am hoping to draw at least a little attention.

**Summary: **Taking them to a hatch, a small room filled with metal, the three meet a girl from the flight that was taken the day after the crash. But she's not normal. Which is why the others took her.

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Some Graphic Violence, Language, and Mature Themes)

**Chapter Rating: **PG

**Dañado**

Chapter One

"_What's your name?" asked Jack._

_She snapped out of her thoughts, remembering she was not alone, answering their question._

"_Katy," she said._

"_Katy?" asked Kate._

_The girl nodded, moving her eyes back to the door._

"_How long have you been here?" asked Jack._

"_Almost three months give or take," she said not moving her eyes away from the door._

"_How old are you?" asked Kate this time._

"_Almost thirteen," said the girl still staring at the door._

"_What are you waiting for?" asked Jack._

"_I'm waiting to see if they'll bring my little sister in or not," said Katy moving her eyes to look at them._

"_You have a little sister here?" asked Sawyer._

_The girl nodded, bringing her eyes down to the dirty floor._

"_What happened to her?" asked Jack._

"_I don't know," said Katy._

x-x-x

"Have you seen her since you were both taken?" asked Jack now alter and a bit worried.

"Once. About a week after we were taken. But they wouldn't let us talk," she said.

"How old is she?" asked Sawyer.

"Seven," she said.

"That's what they whispered to you isn't it?" asked Kate. "Giving you false hope, saying they might bring her in."

Katy nodded.

"I've kind of gotten used to it seeing as how they say that every time they bring me into the cell," she said. "But they sounded serious. They also said that if I try to get out they'll hurt her."

Jack's fists were bawled u in fists. How could someone treat kids like this.

"Have you ever met a boy name Walt?" asked Sawyer.

Katy looked at them and nodded.

"We did tests together. They said he was getting transferred today to another station," she said.

"Tests?" asked Jack.

x-x-x

Claire sat holding Charlie's hand, smiling goofily while holding Aaron in her other arm.

"What do you supposed will happen," she said in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean luv?" he asked looking at her.

"I mean, what do you think will happen if we're all taken by them," she said looking up at Charlie.

"That won't happen luv," said Charlie.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I won't let it," he said.

She smiled and looked back at the fire, leaning her head on his shoulder.

x-x-x

"Tests?" asked Jack.

"Tests," she said.

"What kind of tests?" asked Kate.

But before Katy could answer, the door opened, them throwing a small blonde child in, the girl stumbling. She had on a white frilly dress and had beautiful blue eyes.

"Anna!" said Katy going to the girl and undoing her bonds and pulling the gag out of the small girl's mouth.

"Katy," said the girl as they embraced each other into a tight hug.

After a few minutes of hugging she moved away from the small girl.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" she asked.

"I'm still mad at you, no matter what you say," said Anna suddenly.

Katy looked taken aback before moving her eyes to the ground.

"I know," said Katy. "But are you okay?"

"They said that they would kill me if you didn't stop disobeying. And trying to get away," said Anna.

"I know," said Katy. "And I'll stop."

"They make me play with other little kids," Anna said suddenly.

"Who?" she asked.

"Where's mommy?" asked Anna.

"You already know the answer to that question Anna. I've told you a thousand times and more. She's not here, she's gone," said Katy.

Before they could say anything else an other came in to take Anna.

"I know a secret," she yelled. "You're not really my sister!"

Katy stared at the door as it closed and watched the door as if Anna would come running back in.

"You alright?" asked Kate. But her answer was running up to the door and banging n it as hard at she could.

"Open! Open up damn it!" she screamed, the sound of her voice made it apparent that she was crying. "Please," she whispered.

"Hey," said Kate walking up to her.

Katy sunk to the floor, crying.

x-x-x

Sayid ran onto the boat, helping Sun and Jin in, and then started to steer away from the fire they had built. It would grow attention to the others, they didn't want attention. Sawyer, Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Michael, were obviously not coming.

"What now?" asked Sun who was translating Jin who was speaking quickly in Korean.

"We go back. If the others find us, that will not be good," said Sayid to Sun who was telling Jin who started to steer the boat himself.

"Why didn't Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, and Michael come?" Sun asked Sayid from behind him. Sayid had his hand over his eyes as he scanned the shore.

"I do not know," said Sayid. "But it is probably not good. We must get away from here as quickly as possible."

Sun spoke to Jin in Korean and he nodded, understanding.

"So, what are we going to do when we get back?" asked Sun. "What are we to tell everyone?"

"We are going to tell them nothing," said Sayid still scanning the shore.

"What? Why? We must tell them something," said Sun.

"We will tell them nothing. It is our own eyes that have only seen what has happened. No one else's," said Sayid. "Our eyes can say we saw nothing."

"But our hearts can't," said Sun.

x-x-x

"What did she mean, trying to escape?" asked Jack. The girl sniffed and looked up.

"I've tried to escape, tear away some of the concrete, as you can tell," she said pointing to the smeared blood stains on the walls.

"I'm guessing it didn't work," said Sawyer.

"I wouldn't be in here if I got away," she said.

"How did they know you were trying to escape?" asked Jack.

"See those," she said pointing to the ceiling's corner. "Those are cameras."

"Damn," said Sawyer. "They're decked out, afraid we're gonna leave."

"Yep. And every time I try to escape, they hurt her. The bastards."

"And why is an almost thirteen year old girl using language like that?" asked Jack.

"Because no one cares if I do or not," she said.

"And who's no one?" asked Sawyer. Jack and Kate looked at him and then back at the girl.

"Everyone," she said looking up at him with those fiery green eyes.

"What did she mean by you're not really my sister?" asked Kate.

Katy looked down and looked back up.

"You can tell we look completely different. I have brown hair and green eyes, she had light blonde hair and blue eyes. My skin is darker and hers is lighter, almost a glowing pale. My mom had an affair about a year after their marriage. I'm the result of that affair. I was a mistake. Anna on the other hand wasn't a mistake. They had been trying for a while now and when they were about to give up she got pregnant," said Katy.

"So then my mom and dad got divorced a few years later and my mom got married to the affair man. We traveled back and forth. My mom went into a psychiatric ward not to long ago. We were heading back to dad," she said.

"What flight?" asked Jack.

"Oceanic Flight… 819?" she said. "I can't remember."

"Was it 815?" asked Jack.

"815?" she asked herself, closing her eyes.

"Yeah," she said. "That was it."

"What happened to your step dad?" asked Kate.

Katy didn't answer, just stared at the walls.

They were all silent until Katy spoke up.

"I killed him," she said in almost a whisper.

They looked at her realizing what she meant. She killed Anna's step dad, her real dad.

**A/N: **Okay. Sorry, I messed up this chapter… I had 2 fix it a bit. For now, the Charlie Claire thing is all that'll happen between them for now. Next Chapter Hurley comes back and Sayid, Sun, and Jin arrive back at camps with Libby's, err, I mean Desmond's boat! Yay! Lol, review! **xXx Kate xXx**


	3. Trapped 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost _in anyway, no matter how much I wish upon a star. I do not own the canon characters such as Jack, Kate, Sawyer, ect. I only own my character, my plot, and my imagination.

**A/N: **Okay… this is set RIGHT after the Season 2 finale. Based on what happens to Kate, Sawyer, and Jack, of course we will go to other characters in the camps. After you read please review. I am hoping to draw at least a little attention.

**Summary: **Taking them to a hatch, a small room filled with metal, the three meet a girl from the flight that was taken the day after the crash. But she's not normal. Which is why the others took her.

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Some Graphic Violence, Language, and Mature Themes)

**Chapter Rating: **PG

**Dañado**

Chapter Two

"_What flight?" asked Jack._

"_Oceanic Flight… 819?" she said. "I can't remember."_

"_Was it 815?" asked Jack._

"_815?" she asked herself, closing her eyes._

"_Yeah," she said. "That was it."_

"_What happened to your step dad?" asked Kate._

_Katy didn't answer, just stared at the walls._

_They were all silent until Katy spoke up._

"_I killed him," she said in almost a whisper._

_They looked at her realizing what she meant. She killed Anna's step dad, her real dad._

x-x-x

Sayid watched as they neared the shore near their camps. He jumped out of the boat, jumping into shallow water, and walked up the shore.

"Sayid," said Charlie standing up. "What did you find? Anything?"

"No Charlie," said Sayid shaking his head. "We saw nothing. But now we know the boat works."

"I guess, but you saw nothing?" asked Charlie.

"No Charlie, we didn't," said Sayid shaking his head.

Charlie nodded and sighed. "Need help with anything?" he asked.

"I'm good Charlie, but I will let you know," said Sayid.

"Alright man," said Charlie before turning and going back to Claire.

x-x-x

The door creaked open and the girl that had helped Kate entered slowly, closing the door quietly.

"I brought you guys some food," she said handing them each a piece of bread.

"Sorry but that was all I could sneak," she said.

"Thanks Alex," Katy said smiling at the girl.

"So did they bring Anna in this time," asked Alex sitting down on the dirty ground.

"Yeah," said Katy tearing off a piece of the bread and sticking it in her mouth.

"Don't worry. I'm keeping in touch with her. Right now she's fine," said Alex.

Katy just nodded, taking another bite.

"So your name is Alex?" asked Sawyer.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well I'm-," started Sawyer before she interrupted.

"James Ford otherwise known as Sawyer, Kate Austen, and Jack Sheppard. I know," she said.

Sawyer chuckled a bit and took a large bite of his bread.

"You might want to make that last," said Katy.

Sawyer then took a small bite.

"Katy, I know something," said Alex looking at her urgently. "You need to know that they're going to make you do more tests today."

"Is Walt back?" asked Katy.

"They said he'd be back shortly," said Alex. "But today, you're doing single tests."

"Can you talk them out of it?" asked Katy.

"I tried, I know how much it hurts, but they won't let me get in a word edge wise," said Alex.

"Why not? They usually listen to you," said Katy.

"I think they found out I've been talking to you," said Alex.

"Wait, if they have security cameras then how can you get in here with out them knowin'?" asked Sawyer.

"She can disable the cameras for a certain amount of time and they won't know," said Katy looking at Sawyer. "It's like when you watch a spy movie or show how they take pictures of the area cleared out and then put the picture up so they think it's all good. Only this is with moving pictures of us."

Jack nodded, understanding, Kate just looked down and Sawyer looked a bit confused.

"It's a live picture only without her in it. It was recorded at a different time but they wouldn't know the difference," said Katy trying to explain. Sawyer then nodded, looking like he understood.

"I should go," said Alex standing up. "They should be coming for you soon. Just, don't fight them," said Alex nodding slightly and walking out, closing the door behind her softly.

"What kind of tests do they do?" asked Jack.

She kept her eyes on the floor while answering.

"They search for magnetic waves," she said.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Because I'm psychic. So they think," she said.

x-x-x

"Stupid others," muttered Hurley walking through the jungle, trying to aimlessly find his way back to camps. "Stupid numbers. Stupid ISLAND!" he yelled.

Bugs flew around him, biting him every now and then, the breeze cooling him off slightly when it blew which was rarely.

"Why the hell did we have to crash anyway?" he asked. Then he stopped, eyes wide and sighing before continuing. "Well, I have the answer to that. Because I'm bad luck. I crashed the jack ass plane."

The trees shivered in the wind as he came upon the smell of the ocean. And then he broke through the trees.

x-x-x

"You're not psychic?" asked Jack.

"Not really. I mean sometimes I get pictures, but it's not like I can communicate to the spirits," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

"I can… make things happen," said Katy. "I see a certain image and that thing appears somehow. And I can see things when I sleep."

"How?" asked Kate.

"I don't know," she said.

And then the door opened, a man standing in the doorway. He took Katy's arm tightly and she winced. He pulled her up tying her hands behind her back

"You're not going to try and run again, are you?" asked the man whispering in her ear.

Katy just shook her head keeping her mouth shut.

"Good," he said putting a gag in her mouth and tying it behind her head.

"Get the rest," said the man nodding backwards towards Kate, Sawyer and Jack.

Three people came in and tied their hands behind their backs before gagging them. Jack and Kate's eyes met before they were pushed out of that small cell like room.

x-x-x

Hurley ran out of the jungle out of breath and sweaty.

"Hurley man," said Charlie standing up and walking up to him. "What happened?"

"Where's Kate, Jack, and Sawyer?" asked Sayid walking up to him.

People asked him questions, he couldn't make a lot of it out.

"Quiet!" he yelled after a few minutes. "Kate, Jack, and Sawyer. Were taken by the others."

When he said that a panic rose. Everyone was either yelling or whispering, Aaron was crying, and people were asking him questions.

"Quiet! Please," said Hurley still panting. "They let me go. To tell you all. Never to try and find them. Never to go back."

Everyone was quiet until Sayid asked a question that lingered in everyone's mind.

"What about Michael?" asked Sayid.

"Michael. He betrayed us. He got Walt back and right now they're probably on their way to Fiji," said Hurley.

Everyone began to talk again as Sayid pulled Hurley aside.

"Michael betrayed you?" asked Sayid.

"Yeah man. It was all like… a plan… to get Walt back you know? And then the others let me go. Michael got on a boat that had Walt in it. They told me to go back and tell you guys to never go there," said Hurley trying to explain it.

"I see," said Sayid.

x-x-x

Kate, Sawyer, and Jack were pushed in front of a glass window looking into a different room that had Katy in it.

"Observe," said Tom.

They untied Katy's hands and took our her gag, making her lay down on a white table, locking her hands to the sides along with her feet. They put needles in her but she didn't wince she just stared at the ceiling.

"What are you doing to her?" asked Kate through her gag.

"Sorry sweetheart, didn't quiet catch that," said Tom pulling out her gag.

"What are you doing to her?" she repeated.

"Tests. I think she might have told you about them," said Tom watching what they were doing to her. You couldn't hear much, just saw their mouths moving and her nods.

"She's ready," they heard one say into a microphone.

"Go ahead and start," said Tom into another microphone.

They saw the man nod and slide towards a desk type thing with lots of buttons on a rolling office chair, another person sitting beside her with a clipboard.

The man turned some switches, pushed some buttons and wrote down some things.

They returned their gaze toward Katy who was wincing as electrical currents slowly coursed through her body. Not enough to kill her but enough to hurt.

They could see a tear slowly make its way down her cheek as they continued to do so.

They saw the man beside her asking her questions and she either nodded or shook her head.

"What do you have so far?" asked Tom into the microphone.

"Nothing sir. We're just getting started," the man stated.

"What are you doing to her?" asked Kate watching Katy.

"Well sweet cheeks-," started Tom before Kate interrupted him.

"What are you doing to her you son of a bitch!" she screamed.

Tom smacked her and her face looked down, her tongue touching her lower lip which was bleeding.

"Don't yell," said Tom putting the gag back in her mouth.

She met eyes with Jack and then turned back to the glass.

They were sending more electric currents through her body, her body tense.

"Anything?" asked Tom impatiently.

"No sir," said the man.

And then Katy stopped being tense, she relaxed, her eyes closed. And then the opened a distant look in her eyes.

"We've got something sir," said the man. Tom looked on, his eyes curious.

And then her eyes closed and it was gone, her body tense.

"STOP!" they heard her scream.

"Sir?" asked the man.

Tom waited for a moment and then answered.

"Another ten minutes," said Tom. "Boost it up one."

"Yes sir," said the man.

So they stood there, watching in horror for ten more long minutes, watching as they basically tortured her.

And then the stopped, taking the needles out and helping up, binding her hands behind her back and gagging her again.

They pushed them back into the small cell like room before throwing Katy in. Then the door closed, darkness almost surrounding them. If it weren't for the small light on the ceiling they would've been in darkness.

"Katy," said Jack moving towards her, rolling her onto her back.

"Is she okay?" asked Kate moving towards them.

"I don't know," said Jack checking her pulse.

And suddenly the girl shot up, eyes wide with fear.

"Katy," said Jack one hand holding her shoulder.

She leaned against a wall, her eyes closed.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"Not from what I saw," said Sawyer.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Fine," said Kate.

Katy nodded. Her eyes were still closed.

"You don't seem okay," said Jack.

"Fine," she said her temper rising.

They sat back, nothing they could do. And then the door opened.

**A/N: **HA! I'm evil! Ha ha ha ha! Cliffy! Well, review! The next chapter should be up soon!** xXx Kate xXx**


	4. Trapped 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost _in anyway, no matter how much I wish upon a star. I do not own the canon characters such as Jack, Kate, Sawyer, ect. I only own my character, my plot, and my imagination.

**A/N: **Okay… this is set RIGHT after the Season 2 finale. Based on what happens to Kate, Sawyer, and Jack, of course we will go to other characters in the camps. After you read please review. I am hoping to draw at least a little attention.

**Summary: **Taking them to a hatch, a small room filled with metal, the three meet a girl from the flight that was taken the day after the crash. But she's not normal. Which is why the others took her.

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Some Graphic Violence, Language, and Mature Themes)

**Chapter Rating: **PG

**Dañado**

Chapter Three

_And suddenly the girl shot up, eyes wide with fear._

"_Katy," said Jack one hand holding her shoulder._

_She leaned against a wall, her eyes closed._

"_I'm fine," she muttered._

"_Not from what I saw," said Sawyer._

"_Are you guys okay?" she asked._

"_Fine," said Kate._

_Katy nodded. Her eyes were still closed._

"_You don't seem okay," said Jack._

"_Fine," she said her temper rising._

_They sat back, nothing they could do. And then the door opened._

x-x-x

An other came in, grabbing hold of Katy's arm, pulling her up.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate standing up.

"Shut up bitch," said the man. Katy fought against the man's grip.

"I'm not a bitch," said Kate.

"I say what you are, then that's what you are," said the man.

"You bastard," said Sawyer now.

"Shut up!" yelled the man. He reeked of alcohol, a familiar smell for both Kate and Katy.

"Let me go!" she yelled punching the man in the face.

He then slammed her against the cement wall, his forearm pushing on her wind pipe.

"Shut up," yelled the man. But he was knocked out by Jack hitting him upside the head.

Katy slid down the wall holding her neck and wrist.

"You okay?" asked Jack kneeling down beside her.

"Fine," she said.

Tom came in and looked down at the man that had attacked them and then took out a gun shooting the man, blood spilling every where.

Katy jumped and winced at the sound of the gun, Kate closing her eyes slightly, Sawyer looking down and Jack watching what had happened.

"Sorry bout that folks. He had a tad to much to drink tonight," said Tom smiling and laughing slightly.

Tom then yelled something in their language and two men came in, pulling the man that was shot out of the room, blood smearing on the ground.

"See you later," said Tom looking at Katy.

Katy muttered the word 'bitch' after the door had closed.

Jack leaned back against the wall as Katy looked at the blood stain on the floor.

x-x-x

**Flashback**

x-x-x

"_Katy! Get your skinny little ass down here now!" screamed the voice of her drunken dad, her sister's step dad._

"_I WILL!" she screamed. "IT'S SATURDAY FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"_

"_Don't give me that tone!" he yelled, she heard stomping up the stairs and a vase breaking. Her mom's favorite vase._

_Great, she thought. Now mom's going to blame me._

_Her door swung open so hard that she thought it had swung off its hinges._

"_Get up now!" he yelled yanking her ankle, pulling her off the bed. She landed with a loud thud as she hit the ground._

"_Mom and Anna are gone and You still need to mow the lawn!" he yelled._

"_But that's your chore!" she said rubbing her arm on which she landed on._

"_I know, which is why you're going to do it for me bitch," he said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Get up!"_

"_Let me go!" she yelled punching him in the face._

_He then pushed her against the nearest wall, causing all of her little glass statues to fall off of her oak dresser that was right beside her and break, shattering into a thousand pieces._

_He held his forearm against her neck, choking her._

"_You don't hit me again bitch," she whispered in her ear._

_He then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, a small blood stain on the floor from the shattered glass._

x-x-x

**End Flashback**

x-x-x

"You okay?" asked Kate who had somehow gotten beside her.

"Fine," she said looking up at Kate and smiled slightly.

"That's not an okay smile," said Kate looking concerned.

"It's my special okay smile," said Katy.

Kate smiled looking down and then back up at Katy.

"We're alike, you and me," she said.

"I don't-," started Katy.

"I've never told anyone this," said Kate looking down. "Everyone at camps knows I'm a murderer, well, a fugitive, but they don't know how or why. The how is because I killed my step dad, but he was actually my real dad. And the why is because he hurt my mom," said Kate looking down.

Katy looked up at Kate, eyes watering slightly.

"I killed my dad because he always hurt me. He almost killed me a few times. I had to," she said closing her eyes, lowering her head as if in shame.

"I understand," said Kate.

"I had too," she whispered. "I never told anyone about what he did because he said he'd hurt her. Anna," said Katy. "I had too," she repeated.

"I know," said Kate.

Sawyer and Jack sat slightly separated, watching as Kate talked to Katy.

"What do you suppose they're talkin' bout?" asked Sawyer in his southern drawl.

"I don't know," said Jack.

"Probably why Katy killed her old man," said Sawyer looking down.

"Maybe. Kate would be the most similar to her," said Jack looking away from Kate and Katy too the wall to his right.

They were all the same, every wall, except for the different blood stains smeared here and there.

"Kate's special that way," muttered Sawyer.

"Sorry?" asked Jack looking at Sawyer.

"How do you think we could get out of here?" asked Sawyer looking at Jack.

"I don't know. We'd probably have to disable the cameras first off," said Jack.

"How do you think we should do that?" asked Sawyer.

"I don't know," said Jack. The cameras were on; they couldn't say anything right then.

"Katy," Katy heard someone whisper.

Katy looked towards the door.

"Katy," whispered the voice again.

Katy stood up slowly, walking towards the door.

"Katy," she heard again. Katy touched the door with both hands, pushing at it slightly. It was ajar.

"We can go!" whispered Katy.

"No, we can't! The cameras are on!" said Jack standing up.

"Alex might have been the one to open this," said Katy excitedly stepping out.

She ran down the hallway, Jack running behind her along with Sawyer who had asked Kate to stay behind.

Katy ran around a corner, and another corner, the white never stopping, your eyes playing tricks on you, your head spinning, feeling nauseous.

"Katy!" whispered Jack loudly.

Katy ran around another corner and was stopped when she was grabbed by the wrists by someone. Tom.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" asked Tom looking down at her.

Jack and Sawyer hid around the corner, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"The… the door was open," said Katy in a shaky voice, barely above a whisper. She knew what was going to happen.

"What do you mean open?" asked Tom.

"I heard my name being whispered and the door… it was open," she whispered, closing her eyes not wanting to look into his black holes.

"That's impossible. I closed it myself," said Tom.

"Come on," said Tom pulling on her wrist.

Sawyer and Jack had already headed back to the cell like room, closing the door slightly acting like they were asleep.

When Tom and Katy entered they saw all three of them laying there like they were asleep. Tom bought it.

"Get in here and stay in here scum," said Tom throwing her to where her back hit the wall and she slid down. She looked down, her body shaking with sobs.

"I'll be back later," said Tom.

Katy sobbed into her knees, her arms upon them lazily, her head also lying down on her knees. Her knees were propped up as she sat.

"Katy," said Jack scooting towards her. "What happened?"

Katy just sobbed some more as they asked her the same question.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

Katy finally looked up at Jack, Sawyer, and Kate who were all around her looking at her.

"They… I… I tried to escape," she said in a shaky whisper.

"What do you mean? We know," asked Jack.

"I… they're going to kill her," she whispered as a sob escaped her lips. She layed her chin on her knees as she closed her eyes tightly, tears slowly making their way down her face.

"Katy," said Kate. "Who?"

"Anna," she whispered looking up at them with glassy eyes. "They're going to kill her because I tried to escape again. They said they'd kill her next time I tried to escape or disobeyed. It's all my fault."

"Katy, you don't know that they're going to kill her," said Kate. "They might just want to scare you to make sure you don't."

"They don't need her," she whispered.

"What?" asked Sawyer this time.

"Anna. They don't need her. She's not psychic. They just took her because that was my trigger point," she said Katy closing her eyes tightly again, tears sliding down her slightly freckled cheeks, escaping those fiery green eyes.

"They're going to bring her in here in one minute holding a gun to her head and enter, closing the door, and then telling me what a bad girl I was and then tell me this is what happens when you're bad. And then they'll…. Pull the trigger on the trigger object," she said her eyes still closed.

"How do you know-," started Jack before the door opened and Tom entered with a gun held up to the head of the one person that should have never been there in the first place. Anna.

**-LOST-**

**A/N: **Okay… that was a MAJOR cliffhanger. HA! I'm evil! Well? What'd you think? I WILL be updating soon, today even possibly. Just make sure you review! **xXx Kate xXx**

**Next Chapter: **Katy is torn by the decision that the others have made while they secretly come up with an escape plan, hoping to escape before others are captured and hurt.


	5. Dead Scared 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost _in anyway, no matter how much I wish upon a star. I do not own the canon characters such as Jack, Kate, Sawyer, ect. I only own my character, my plot, and my imagination.

**A/N: **Okay… this is set RIGHT after the Season 2 finale. Based on what happens to Kate, Sawyer, and Jack, of course we will go to other characters in the camps. After you read please review. I am hoping to draw at least a little attention.

**Summary: **Taking them to a hatch, a small room filled with metal, the three meet a girl from the flight that was taken the day after the crash. But she's not normal. Which is why the others took her.

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Some Graphic Violence, Language, and Mature Themes)

**Chapter Rating: **PG

**A/N: **I was reading reviews and decided to answer a few...

**Emma: **No, Anna isn't the one meant to be there, Katy is, Anna's just a trigger point... Sorry for the misunderstanding... :)

**Blue-Rose-Soul: **Yes, I AM evil! mwahaha:) Just cotninue to read and review!

**CowboyswithDimples: **Yes, I'll make SURE that Kate kicks Tom's ass before the end... but we're no where near the end. We're only on the second episode. And thanks for reminding me about that, I forgot completely.

**Dañado**

Chapter Four

**Season Three/Episode Two/Part One- Dead Scared**

**-Recently On Lost-**

"_You have a little sister here?" asked Sawyer._

_The girl nodded, bringing her eyes down to the dirty floor._

"_What happened to her?" asked Jack._

"_I don't know," said Katy._

x-x-x

"_What did she mean by you're not really my sister?" asked Kate._

_Katy looked down and looked back up._

"_You can tell we look completely different. I have brown hair and green eyes, she had light blonde hair and blue eyes. My skin is darker and hers is lighter, almost a glowing pale. My mom had an affair about a year after their marriage. I'm the result of that affair. I was a mistake. Anna on the other hand wasn't a mistake. They had been trying for a while now and when they were about to give up she got pregnant," said Katy._

"_So then my mom and dad got divorced a few years later and my mom got married to the affair man. We traveled back and forth. My mom went into a psychiatric ward not to long ago. We were heading back to dad," she said._

x-x-x

"_I think they found out I've been talking to you," said Alex._

"_Wait, if they have security cameras then how can you get in here with out them knowin'?" asked Sawyer._

"_She can disable the cameras for a certain amount of time and they won't know," said Katy looking at Sawyer. "It's like when you watch a spy movie or show how they take pictures of the area cleared out and then put the picture up so they think it's all good. Only this is with moving pictures of us."_

_Jack nodded, understanding, Kate just looked down and Sawyer looked a bit confused._

"_It's a live picture only without her in it. It was recorded at a different time but they wouldn't know the difference," said Katy trying to explain. Sawyer then nodded, looking like he understood._

x-x-x

"_Quiet!" he yelled after a few minutes. "Kate, Jack, and Sawyer. Were taken by the others."_

_When he said that a panic rose. Everyone was either yelling or whispering, Aaron was crying, and people were asking him questions._

"_Quiet! Please," said Hurley still panting. "They let me go. To tell you all. Never to try and find them. Never to go back."_

_Everyone was quiet until Sayid asked a question that lingered in everyone's mind._

"_What about Michael?" asked Sayid._

"_Michael. He betrayed us. He got Walt back and right now they're probably on their way to Fiji," said Hurley._

x-x-x

_They returned their gaze toward Katy who was wincing as electrical currents slowly coursed through her body. Not enough to kill her but enough to hurt._

_They could see a tear slowly make its way down her cheek as they continued to do so._

_They saw the man beside her asking her questions and she either nodded or shook her head._

"_What do you have so far?" asked Zeke into the microphone._

"_Nothing sir. We're just getting started," the man stated._

_And then Katy stopped being tense, she relaxed, her eyes closed. And then the opened a distant look in her eyes._

"_We've got something sir," said the man. Zeke looked on, his eyes curious._

_And then her eyes closed and it was gone, her body tense._

"_STOP!" they heard her scream._

"_Sir?" asked the man._

_Zeke waited for a moment and then answered._

"_Another ten minutes," said Zeke. "Boost it up one."_

x-x-x

"_You okay?" asked Kate who had somehow gotten beside her._

"_Fine," she said looking up at Kate and smiled slightly._

"_That's not an okay smile," said Kate looking concerned._

"_It's my special okay smile," said Katy._

_Kate smiled looking down and then back up at Katy._

"_We're alike, you and me," she said._

"_I don't-," started Katy._

"_I've never told anyone this," said Kate looking down. "Everyone at camps knows I'm a murderer, well, a fugitive, but they don't know how or why. The how is because I killed my step dad, but he was actually my real dad. And the why is because he hurt my mom," said Kate looking down._

_Katy looked up at Kate, eyes watering slightly._

"_I killed my dad because he always hurt me. He almost killed me a few times. I had to," she said closing her eyes, lowering her head as if in shame._

"_I understand," said Kate._

"_I had too," she whispered. "I never told anyone about what he did because he said he'd hurt her. Anna," said Katy. "I had too," she repeated._

"_I know," said Kate._

x-x-x

"_Katy," Katy heard someone whisper._

_Katy looked towards the door._

"_Katy," whispered the voice again._

_Katy stood up slowly, walking towards the door._

"_Katy," she heard again. Katy touched the door with both hands, pushing at it slightly. It was ajar._

"_We can go!" whispered Katy._

"_No, we can't! The cameras are on!" said Jack standing up._

"_Alex might have been the one to open this," said Katy excitedly stepping out._

_She ran down the hallway, Jack running behind her along with Sawyer who had asked Kate to stay behind._

_Katy ran around a corner, and another corner, the white never stopping, your eyes playing tricks on you, your head spinning, feeling nauseous._

"_Katy!" whispered Jack loudly._

_Katy ran around another corner and was stopped when she was grabbed by the wrists by someone. Zeke._

"_Where do you think you're going little one?" asked Zeke looking down at her._

x-x-x

"_They're going to bring her in here in one minute holding a gun to her head and enter, closing the door, and then telling me what a bad girl I was and then tell me this is what happens when you're bad. And then they'll…. Pull the trigger on the trigger object," she said her eyes still closed._

"_How do you know-," started Jack before the door opened and Zeke entered with a gun held up to the head of the one person that should have never been there in the first place. Anna._

x-x-x

"Anna," said Katy. The young girl was crying, tears pouring down her dirty face, her eyes looking at Katy.

"Katy. Please don't let me die," said Anna.

Katy looked away, fire burning through her veins. She wanted to punch Tom then and there.

"Katy, you've been a bad girl," said Tom cocking the gun.

Katy looked back at Anna who was sobbing.

"You can't do this," said Katy standing up now.

"Wanna bet?" asked Tom.

Katy stayed silent as she stared hard at Tom.

"Katy," sobbed Anna.

"Anna, just stay calm, okay. I won't let you die, I promise," said Katy.

"Now, don't make promises you can't keep Katy. You know better," said Tom.

"Please! Don't!" said Katy.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Tom.

"Because," she said thinking hard. "You won't have a trigger object anymore."

"Why do you think we brought these three here?" asked Tom nodding to Jack, Sawyer, and Kate. "Odds are you'll get close to at least one of em."

Katy looked back at Kate, Sawyer, and Jack who were staring cold at Tom, Jack's arm around Kate who was crying softly and Sawyer holding her hand.

"This is what happens when you don't obey the rules," said Tom pulling the trigger. And as he did Jack, Sawyer, and Kate all heard Katy scream the word 'NO!'. Anna's body dropped to the floor, blood spilling everywhere, Anna's eyes open and empty.

"Don't make me have to do this again," said Tom. "Rules are engraved in stone for a reason. So obey them and I won't have to kill off one of your new friends," said Tom swinging the gun around towards the other three.

Tom then walked out the door and before closing it he said. "I'll get someone to some one in her and get her in half an hour." And then the door was closed and locked.

Katy was down on her knees now and she moved slowly towards Anna's small body. Her blonde hair was now wet with blood, covered in it, only parts of it was visible in its regular shade.

Katy grabbed one of Anna's hands, squeezing it tightly. And then she allowed herself to truly cry.

x-x-x

The door opened and Alex entered along with another man, Alex moving Katy's head off of Anna's body who had fallen asleep within the thirty minutes Zeke had been gone.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Alex as Katy opened her red eyes slowly. "I'll be in here later." And then they dragged Anna's small figure out, the blood stain remaining, marking the spot that two sisters separated.

Katy scooted back towards the wall, feeling the three pairs of eyes that were upon her but not noticing them, laying down, curling up into a ball wanting to die, and falling to sleep.

x-x-x

Katy slowly opened her eyes as she heard her name being whispered.

"Alex?" she asked as she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," said Alex hugging Katy. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them, but…"

Katy hugged Alex back, crying into her shoulder.

Alex pulled back, holding Katy's shoulders.

Katy wiped her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," said Katy. "It was mine. I knew what would happen."

"It's not your fault Katy. I don't think you're the one that pulled the trigger of that gun," said Alex.

Katy nodded slightly. Alex put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and stood up.

"I better go," she said walking towards the door. She took one last look at Katy before closing the door.

"Katy-," started Jack but she interrupted him.

"We have to get out of here," she whispered.

"Wha- what… how?" asked Jack.

"I know this place like the back of my hand though there are a few hallways that I haven't been down that lead to other hallways but I know how to get out," she said.

"How do you know that?" asked Sawyer.

"I've been out before," she said looking up at them.

Jack, Sawyer, and Kate looked at one another, exchanging glances before looking back at her.

"How?" asked Kate.

"It was… my first time here, a couple weeks in. They were guiding me to another room and I saw someone coming in. They forced my head to look away but I knew where to go. So I got out with the help of Alex," she said. "Obviously it didn't work for long. But I know my mistakes."

"So, you know how we could get out of here?" asked Jack.

"And possibly take over," said Katy looking at them.

They all exchanged looks again, looking back at her.

"How do you know that?" asked Sawyer.

"Because I've done that once before," she said.

**A/N: **Okay… what'd you think? Interesting, ain't it? Well, I'll update soon. This is just so you know the second episode of season three if you didn't already know that… REVIEW! **xXx Kate xXx**


	6. Dead Scared 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost _in anyway, no matter how much I wish upon a star. I do not own the canon characters such as Jack, Kate, Sawyer, ect. I only own my character, my plot, and my imagination.

**A/N: **Okay… this is set RIGHT after the Season 2 finale. Based on what happens to Kate, Sawyer, and Jack, of course we will go to other characters in the camps. After you read please review. I am hoping to draw at least a little attention.

**Summary: **Taking them to a hatch, a small room filled with metal, the three meet a girl from the flight that was taken the day after the crash. But she's not normal. Which is why the others took her.

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Some Graphic Violence, Language, and Mature Themes)

**Chapter Rating: **PG

**Dañado**

Chapter Five

"_We have to get out of here," she whispered._

"_Wha- what… how?" asked Jack._

"_I know this place like the back of my hand though there are a few hallways that I haven't been down that lead to other hallways but I know how to get out," she said._

"_How do you know that?" asked Sawyer._

"_I've been out before," she said looking up at them._

_Jack, Sawyer, and Kate looked at one another, exchanging glances before looking back at her._

"_How?" asked Kate._

"_It was… my first time here, a couple weeks in. They were guiding me to another room and I saw someone coming in. They forced my head to look away but I knew where to go. So I got out with the help of Alex," she said. "Obviously it didn't work for long. But I know my mistakes."_

"_So, you know how we could get out of here?" asked Jack._

"_And possibly take over," said Katy looking at them._

_They all exchanged looks again, looking back at her._

"_How do you know that?" asked Sawyer._

"_Because I've done that once before," she said._

x-x-x

She wanted to die then and there as they talked about escape. Sure she had escaped before and sure she had taken over once before but the other others of the island had come to assist everyone of the others that were still alive when she had taken them hostage.

They had beaten her until the skin on her bones was bruised. They did it because 'she was a bad girl'. And that was when they showed her Anna for a trigger object.

She had taken over by the help of Alex, unaccredited though of course. She had turned off all the cameras like she always did the one in her cell like room and she snuck down hallways, taking out any other she found, taking their weapons off of them.

She then snuck into the control room, and began to control everything that happened. And then the other others came in and took her down like shooting fish in a barrel as they called it.

She was punished her for bad will to do such a thing, but Alex had asked for Katy too knock her out because Alex was her way out and if they knew that Alex was helping her then they would kill her for sure.

So she did. She knocked Alex out and took over, every one not knowing that Alex was helping her.

"How did you do that?" asked Kate looking at Katy.

Katy snapped out of her thoughts before answering.

"Alex took care of a lot of it. She took out the cameras, and opened the door. I just stole most of the guns and threatened to use it on the main man. Him," she said.

"Who's Him?" asked Sawyer.

"I don't know a name. If I knew a name, I wouldn't be calling him _him_ would I?" asked Katy getting short tempered.

"I guess not," said Sawyer laughing slightly.

"He isn't a laughing matter," she said in a whisper so the cameras couldn't hear them.

"I know," said Kate looking down.

Jack and Sawyer looked at her and the nodded at Katy.

"Sorry," muttered Sawyer.

"It's okay," She said. "I'm just short tempered."

"Ain't we all during certain things?" asked Sawyer looking at her.

"I guess," she said drawing in the little amount of dirt on the floor.

"So, how do we get out?" asked Sawyer.

"Well, it'll take a while of planning. I know where the control room is and I know a way out, I also know most of the corridors," said Katy.

"So you think," muttered Sawyer and Katy hit him on the arm.

"Either you're going to cooperate or not. What'll it be?" she asked.

"I'll try," said Sawyer.

"Either you do or you don't," said Katy.

"I will," said Sawyer.

"Good," she said. The door opened suddenly and Puckett came in.

"Came for Kate," said Puckett.

Jack and Sawyer looked at each other and then Kate and she stood up walking up to him.

"Come on, time for your questioning," said Puckett tying her hands behind her back and gagging her.

She met eyes with Jack and Sawyer and then met gaze with Katy before the door closed behind her.

"What're they doing to her?" asked Jack immediately.

"What they do to every new test subject that comes here. They question them," she said. "It's not painful or harmful in anyway. At least if you cooperate. Of course, I'm pretty sure Kate will," she said smiling at them. "Nothing to worry about."

Though she was telling them, trying to convince them, she was also telling herself, trying to convince herself.

**A/N: **Okay… I know, short chapter, but I have like major writers block for this story. Please review and don't forget to tell people about my story! **xXx Kate xXx**


	7. Dead Scared 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost _in anyway, no matter how much I wish upon a star. I do not own the canon characters such as Jack, Kate, Sawyer, ect. I only own my character, my plot, and my imagination.

**A/N: **Okay… this is set RIGHT after the Season 2 finale. Based on what happens to Kate, Sawyer, and Jack, of course we will go to other characters in the camps. After you read please review. I am hoping to draw at least a little attention.

**Summary: **Taking them to a hatch, a small room filled with metal, the three meet a girl from the flight that was taken the day after the crash. But she's not normal. Which is why the others took her.

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Some Graphic Violence, Language, and Mature Themes)

**Chapter Rating: **PG

**Dañado**

Chapter Six

"_Either you're going to cooperate or not. What'll it be?" she asked._

"_I'll try," said Sawyer._

"_Either you do or you don't," said Katy._

"_I will," said Sawyer._

"_Good," she said. The door opened suddenly and a man came in._

"_Came for Kate," said the man._

_Jack and Sawyer looked at each other and then Kate and she stood up walking up to him._

"_Come on, time for your questioning," said the man tying her hands behind her back and gagging her._

_She met eyes with Jack and Sawyer and then met gaze with Katy before the door closed behind her._

"_What're they doing to her?" asked Jack immediately._

"_What they do to every new test subject that comes here. They question them," she said. "It's not painful or harmful in anyway. At least if you cooperate. Of course, I'm pretty sure Kate will," she said smiling at them. "Nothing to worry about."_

_Though she was telling them, trying to convince them, she was also telling herself, trying to convince herself._

x-x-x

Kate stepped into a room that was gray, concrete surrounding her, with just a touch of metal, a lot like their cell type room, only bigger. There was an old wooden chair in the middle and a sheet of glass about 6 feet away from it on the wall with people in it.

You couldn't necessarily see who they were, but you could see their silhouettes.

She was shoved towards the chair and she sat in it.

"Kate Austen, fugitive, in testing," said a speaker. Kate looked around trying to find the source. "Cell."

"Now, what's your name?" asked the speaker.

"You already know," she said angrily.

"What's your name?" repeated the voice.

"Kate Austen," she said.

"Full name," said the voice.

She growled angrily at them when she answered.

"Katherine Diane Austen," she said.

"What did you do to become a fugitive?" asked the speakers.

"Why is this ANY of your business!" she yelled.

"Ah my dear, you're the one in the testing room, not us," it said. "So just answer the question."

"I blew up my mom's house," she said.

"And who was inside?" asked the speaker.

"Wayne… the son of a bitch that called himself Wayne," she said angrily.

"What was your mother's name?" asked the speaker.

"I don't know her full name," she said.

"Tell us what you know," said the speaker.

"Diane Austen Ryan," she said.

"I thought you said you didn't know her full name," said the speaker.

"I don't. Austen was her first husband and Ryan was Wayne's last name," she said.

"What was Wayne's full name?" asked the speaker.

"I don't know. All I know is Wayne Ryan," she said getting angrier.

"What did he do to make you want to kill him?" asked the speaker.

"I did kill him," she said. "He hurt her."

"Hurt who?" asked the speaker.

"Diane," she said.

"Did he hurt you?" asked the speaker.

She hesitated before answering.

"No," she said.

"Don't lie to us Katherine," said a familiar voice through the speakers.

"Don't call me Katherine you son of a bitch!" she yelled.

And then the door opened and in stepped a woman she thought she'd never see again.

x-x-x

Katy paced the room, thinking and waiting. She told Jack and Sawyer that she was thinking, but she was also waiting for them to bring Kate in.

"Have you thought of anything yet?" asked Sawyer.

They were thinking of things that could help them get out.

"Water," she said.

"What do you mean twerp," asked Sawyer.

She turned to him.

"First off, don't call me twerp. I prefer my own name, Katy. Second off, water can help us in many ways. Think of five on your own and name them out loud," she said pacing still.

"Okay Teacher," said Sawyer leaning against the wall. "We can drink it. We can bathe in it. We can… drown people in it… we can live on it…."

"Wrong," she said turning to him.

"You can only live on water without any food for about seven days," she said. "The last thing is we can flood this place," she said.

Jack looked at her in astonishment and Sawyer just smirked and looked down.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" asked Sawyer.

"Because I did," she said.

Sawyer chuckled lightly. And then she stopped pacing and turned to the door as it opened.

x-x-x

"What're you going to do?" asked Hurley following Sayid around. "I mean, when they capture three of our best guys… and girls… then that's obviously a sign not to bother them!"

Sayid turned to him before walking around some more, grabbing all that he could that he needed.

"I can try," said Sayid.

"And get yourself killed? No way man, not letting you," said Hurley.

"Hurley," said Sayid turning around to face him. "I am not scared of death my friend. I am only scared of living a life unfulfilled."

"Then don't go!" said Hurley still following Sayid around as he packed his back pack. "Man! I know what they can do! If they can drag me off as quickly as they can with Jack or Kate or Sawyer… then THAT is a sign!"

"Hurley," said Sayid grabbing a water bottle.

"No man! Not letting you! You're the only person we got left here man that can actually be a good leader."

"But then there is Locke or Eko," said Sayid.

"Locke's gone crazy man and no one has seen him ALONG with Eko in days!" said Hurley.

"Then get some people to go and find them," said Sayid. "I'm heading to the hatch to find what else I may need. You may follow if you wish and try to persuade me, but it will most likely not work."

"But man, PLEASE don't go! There's like… no one else that can get order around here, no one listens to me!"

"Hurley, you're not helping me change my mind," said Sayid.

"Are you doing this for Shannon?" asked Hurley as they walked down the trail.

Sayid stopped for a moment and then headed on.

"No Hurley. Shannon's death was a mistake, not a murder. It was not the others that killed her, and Ana is dead now," said Sayid.

"And if she was alive I'd be all about you going out into the jungle of chaos because we'd have someone who could control everyone since she was a cop but she's dead… and we don't want the last person here that can keep order, dead also, just like Kate, Sawyer, and Jack."

"Kate, Sawyer, and Jack are not dead. Not yet," said Sayid.

"Dude, not from what I'm thinking. Those others, are pretty creepy," said Hurley.

"It does not make the murderers," said Sayid.

"Dude… we can put together a… a group…. To go help find them. But that means you have to wait a while before doing this mad, crazy thing you're about to do," said Hurley as they got to the hatch.

"I might oblige to that, but for now, I wish to go on my own," said Sayid about to open the door.

"What? For redemption?" asked Hurley putting a hand on the door. "Dude, if you think dying is going to give you redemption… then I'd reconsider the whole dying thing."

"I will not die," said Sayid moving Hurley's hand and opening the door, narrowly missing a chunk of burnt metal that fell out.

"What the…"

x-x-x

"Diane?" asked Kate as her mom stepped in. "Oh my god."

"Quiet," said Diane putting a hand up. Kate the quickly shut her mouth.

"You murdered my husband, a man I loved. Your own father," said Diane.

"He was going to kill you!" she cried.

"Not if I had stopped him," said Diane.

"Mom… last time I saw you were dying of cancer. The time before that you had a broken wrist! Because of him!" she yelled.

"The cancer was not because of him!" yelled Diane.

"But the wrist was! Every bruise you had to make an excuse for in your life was always because of him!" she yelled.

"But of course you would think so. Why'd you do it?" she asked Kate.

"Because no one else would," she whispered.

"That IS the truth. No one went t the cops… no one blew up my house! Except… you," said Diane. "And even though you're my daughter, the whole time you're here, you're life will be nothing but miserable."

"Mom… please," she started.

"And that Katy brat that reminds me so much of you only younger. How old is she? 13? And she's already killed… what a sick and wrong child," said Diane. "Take her out of my sight!"

And then two men in khaki clothing came in and lifted Kate off of the chair, Kate's hands still bound, and then gagging her before walking out the door.

x-x-x

Katy turned as the door opened and Kate stumbled in as she pulled her gag and sunk to the floor sobbing into her hands.

"Kate," said Jack and Sawyer at the same time, but Katy stopped them from going towards her.

"Hold on," said Katy. She walked towards Kate, getting down on her knees and putting a hand on one of Kate's hands.

"Kate," whispered Katy. Katy closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them with tears in her eyes as she stood up and took a step back.

"What? What is it?" asked Jack looking from Kate to Katy.

"Her mom's here," said Katy. "Her mom died of cancer a year ago."

**A/N: **Okay… so, how'd you like it? I think this is probably the best chapter so far. I had to guess that Kate's middle name would be after her mom, Diane. But that's like the second time Katy's gone all psychic on them. I will update soon, once I started writing my writers block like went away for this story but now it's back a little. I'll try and update soon. REVIEW! **xXx Kate xXx**


	8. Dead Scared 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost _in anyway, no matter how much I wish upon a star. I do not own the canon characters such as Jack, Kate, Sawyer, ect. I only own my character, my plot, and my imagination.

**A/N: **Okay… this is set RIGHT after the Season 2 finale. Based on what happens to Kate, Sawyer, and Jack, of course we will go to other characters in the camps. After you read please review. I am hoping to draw at least a little attention.

**Summary: **Taking them to a hatch, a small room filled with metal, the three meet a girl from the flight that was taken the day after the crash. But she's not normal. Which is why the others took her.

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Some Graphic Violence, Language, and Mature Themes)

**Chapter Rating: **PG

**Dañado**

Chapter Seven

_Katy turned as the door opened and Kate stumbled in as she pulled her gag and sunk to the floor sobbing into her hands._

"_Kate," said Jack and Sawyer at the same time, but Katy stopped them from going towards her._

"_Hold on," said Katy. She walked towards Kate, getting down on her knees and putting a hand on one of Kate's hands._

"_Kate," whispered Katy. Katy closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them with tears in her eyes as she stood up and took a step back._

"_What? What is it?" asked Jack looking from Kate to Katy._

"_Her mom's here," said Katy. "Her mom died of cancer a year ago."_

x-x-x

"What?" asked Sawyer looking at her like she was crazy. "But if her mom died a year ago of cancer, then it's impossible for her to be here."

"No it's not," said Jack.

"What! Now our own doctor is going psychotic!" said Sawyer.

"No he's not," said Katy looking at Sawyer.

"Look, I had my dad on the plane, dead, in a coffin in baggage," said Jack. "Now he's somewhere on the island, alive. I… I dunno how it happened, he just…"

"Okay, so your dead old man was on the plane and came back to life?" asked Sawyer sarcastically. "Oh yeah, we're really getting somewhere."

"No one else saw him but when I found the coffin there was nothing in it. I destroyed it," said Jack.

"That was great," said Sawyer.

"Will you just stop with the sarcastic voice and stop being an ass?" asked Katy who was now kneeling by Kate.

"Oh, yeah, sure…. I'll just stop right out of the blue. That's not how I work girl," said Sawyer.

"Okay, well, just shut up," said Katy.

x-x-x

"What the-," said Hurley.

"I think this is where Charlie came from," said Sayid sounding slightly shocked by the hatch. He stepped in, smelling smoke and flame.

"Dude," said Hurley as he stepped in amazingly.

"Anyone here?" yelled Sayid as he stepped over burnt metal.

"Sayid?" he heard a response from Locke.

"Locke!" yelled Sayid hurrying towards the voice.

"I'm here! I'm in the computer room!" said Locke.

"Alright, I'm coming!" said Sayid. He went through the exploded doors and saw Locke lying on the ground with a heavy piece of burnt metal on top of his legs.

"What happened Locke?" asked Sayid.

"Eko… tried to blow open the computer room doors," said Locke. "I can't feel my legs."

"Where is Eko?" asked Sayid trying to figure out how to get the metal off of Locke's legs.

"I… I don't know," said Locke. "Is everything okay?" asked Locke. "Am I hurt?"

"You have a rather large piece of metal on top of your legs," said Sayid.

"Damn it," said Locke under his breath. Sayid stared at him for a moment before examining the metal.

"I've never heard you use language Locke," said Sayid.

"Well, I have," said Locke.

"Dude,' said Hurley stepping in and going white when he saw the blood on the ground.

"Hurley!" said Sayid. "Look away! Go find Eko!"

"Eko?" asked Hurley looking up at Sayid.

"Eko," said Sayid repeating it.

Hurley nodded, still slightly white. He turned around and walked through the halls trying to get through small squeezes here and there.

"Eko! You here?" asked Hurley. "Eko?"

"I… I'm here!" Hurley heard Eko's faint voice.

"I'm coming man!" said Hurley.

"Hurry!" yelled Eko. Hurley was getting closer to his voice.

"Just keep talking to me man. What's your favorite color?" asked Hurley trying to squeeze through a 'to small spot'.

"I… I do not know. Green," said Eko.

"Good! Favorite doughnut?" asked Hurley trying to get through.

"I.. I don't…" he heard Eko say.

"Ice cream flavor!" yelled Hurley.

"I do not know!" yelled Eko.

"Pizza!" yelled Hurley.

"I do not know!" yelled Eko.

Hurley gasped and stepped back from the small spot that he couldn't get through.

"Just keep talking!" yelled Hurley as he sucked in his breath and tried to get through again.

"The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me; Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever," Hurley heard Eko mutter over and over again.

"That the trial of your faith, being much more precious then of gold, that perisheth, though it be tried with fire, might be found unto praise and honor, and glory at the appearing of Jesus Christ," muttered Eko.

"Dude, just hang in there!" said Hurley gasping for breath. "I'm trying to get to you!"

Hurley heard Eko mumbling some more scriptures as he tried to squeeze through the tight spot and when he finally got through, he was gasping for air and exhausted. But what really annoyed him was the fact that there was a door that he could've gone through to get to the other side had he just opened it.

"God damn stupid…." Said Hurley walking around. "Eko! Where are you!"

"Over here," said Eko's voice. Hurley followed it and found Eko laying on the ground with only a few cuts, bruises, and a large burn on the side of his face.

"Dude…"

x-x-x

They all sat, all across from each other, except for Katy and Kate, whom were talking in whispers. Katy speaking to Kate about what happened, and Kate telling her as best she could with sobs blocking the words so desperately trying to escape her pink, chapped lips.

"Are you sure it was her?" whispered Katy.

"I'm positive," said Kate. "How else would she know all those things about me and look like my mother?"

"They have ways… trust me," said Katy sitting back now. She had been crouching on her feet the whole time. "You guys might want to be ready. Because in about two minutes they're going to come in to get one of us, most likely one of you two to question you."

"And how would you know that munchkin," said Sawyer.

"First off, I don't agree with nicknames. Call me a nickname one more time and I WILL personally kill you myself before the others can, and two, just wait and see. I'll be right."

Sawyer chuckled and then the door opened, Tom coming in.

"Get up," he said to Sawyer.

"You kiddin' me?" asked Sawyer. "I'm nice and comfy right where I am."

"First off, I highly doubt that, and second off, he wants to see you," said Tom.

Katy glared at Sawyer and he stood up. "Alright, well, let's go. What we waitin' for?" asked Sawyer.

"You," said Tom before ting Sawyer's hands behind his back and gagging him.

Tom pushed Sawyer out the door and Puckett came in.

"Katy, we need to see you," he said entering.

"What for?" she asked coldly.

"Confidential," he said with a smirk. "Now get up before I have to shoot you." He said waving a gun around in her face, but to far away to where she couldn't take it.

Katy mumbled curses under breath as she stood up and put her hands behind her back.

Puckett tied them and gagged her, putting a bag over her head. She moved her head around confused.

"New system so you won't escape," said Puckett smiling before pushing her out the door. And then all was dark for Jack and Kate.

x-x-x

Sawyer was pushed into a white room with glass in front of him, but he couldn't see through it, he just knew it was glass. Tom forced him into a chair and tied his hands and feet to it.

When Tom left he tried to move the chair. Damn, he thought. They know me to well. It's cemented to the floor.

"James Ford, con man, in testing," said a voice. "White room."

"What the hell?" he muttered, trying to break his bonds, only to cut through his skin.

"Now, what's your name?" asked the voice. It was male.

"You already know that part don't cha?" he asked furious.

"Full name," said the voice.

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"You're going to be tougher then we expected James," said the voice.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled fuming.

"What's your profession?" asked the voice.

"What?" asked Sawyer.

"What did you do before the crash?" asked the voice.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" he yelled.

"Because we'll hurt her," said the voice.

Sawyer stopped struggling for a moment. "hurt who?" he asked.

"Kate," said the voice. And in one fellow swoop he was being cooperative, answering their questions. Until at the end when the man he thought he'd never see again came face to face with him.

x-x-x

Katy had no idea where she was, or where they were taking her. The floor she was walking on was cold and smooth, like the tiles outside of her cage, but she didn't know where she was because of the damn bag over her head.

And then she heard a door open, and she was pushed and all of the sudden the floor wasn't smooth, cold, and even. It was hard, rough, and warm. She was outside for the first time in about three months.

**A/N: **Okay, so some cliffhangers, I know. But you'll see what happens. Oh and sorry about that horrible mistake I made, having to rewrite the whole story sucked, but oh well, it's all good. REVIEW! Next chapter will be up soon. **xXx Kate xXx**


End file.
